


Mending A Broken Heart

by TigerLily



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny returns from Paris with a broken heart and the determination to get on with her life without Jethro in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> for wwanda, who won my auction at LJ's Help Japan.

San Diego…

Jenny looked around her new apartment and smiled. It wasn’t as grandiose as her parent’s brownstone in Georgetown, but it was hers.

It was situated near the harbor with a balcony that over looked the water, and to Jenny that was paradise, especially after months of living in a cramp, out of the way Parisian hotel room.

She walked over to the bar and poured herself two fingers worth of bourbon and took it out onto the balcony to watch the sun set over the water.

She leaned against the cool, iron railing and thought about the man who managed to turn her world upside down.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

He had entered her life like a bull in a china shop, and before she knew it he had captured her heart with his honesty and sincerity.

They had been given an undercover assignment in Paris which eventually weaved a spell of excitement and constant danger around them causing them to lose focus and fall into bed together.

It had been a torrid affair that was over as quickly as it started with Jenny relocating to San Diego to start on the next step in her NCIS career and mend her broken heart while Jethro returned to DC and his wife.

She polished off the bourbon and walked back inside for a refill.

fin


End file.
